


caverns of my limbs [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Confessional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "caverns of my limbs" by weatheredlaw."They know when you are the very last ones, love is just another truth. Just another part of you."





	caverns of my limbs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [caverns of my limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965366) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



Length: 7:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/caverns%20of%20my%20limbs.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/caverns%20of%20my%20limbs%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE. SO MANY FEELINGS. ABOUT THESE TWO!!! AND THIS STORY ENCAPSULATES THEM SO PERFECTLY! 
> 
> Thanks to weatheredlaw for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
